


it’s all wrong (it’s alright)

by summerdayghost



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Something must have gone wrong with Daisy.





	it’s all wrong (it’s alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of unusual endearments.

Something must have gone wrong with Daisy. Something horrifically, brutally, terribly wrong. Something so wrong that it was a miracle the ground had not opened up and swallowed them all whole.

Perhaps she had decided Tom was her one true love and wanted to renew her vows. Maybe she had taken on a new lover and forgotten all about Gatsby. Oh god, she might have even died!

It had to be something along those lines, Nick understood that much. Otherwise he didn’t understand anything at all. There was no other possible explanation for what was happening.

Gatsby had his arms wrapped around Nick’s body. His lips were pressed against Nick’s. Yes, he was kissing Nick and Nick was worrying about Daisy. Something must have happened.

When Gatsby broke off the kiss he smiled. Despite looking a wreck in every other way his smile remained incorruptible. Nothing could destroy it. A piece of Nick melted.

Nick didn’t want to know what his expression must have been because Gatsby laughed, honest to god laughed at a time like this, “Oh, Old Sport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
